A-Z Caryl
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Taking every single letter from the alphabet and making a word to do with the walking dead. 100% Caryl.
1. A- Arrow

_**I donnot own TWD (THE WALKING DEAD) or CARYL! x**_

_**Arrow **_

_**Carols P.O.V**_

On the outside he looks like Ed, hard man, tough, afraid of nothing but actually on the inside he's... sweet. Kinda... he's a WHOLE lot better then Ed he doesn't hit me, like Ed used to.

He's Ricks second man, Rick trusts him. It used to be Shane but he died, unfortunate for some. I remember _**those **_days. It was at least two days after the farm had been over run, that was when Rick told us.

_We're all infected._

How it happened, I don't know. One minute I was still grieving over Sophia, still thinking that she had gotten bit and that was it but then I hear this news and it breaks my heart to think that she may have just died and gotten bitten. It breaks my heart to think it but I do.

Daryl and I are hunting down walkers in one of the nearest department stores by the prison. He spots a walker puts an arrow through its forehead.

I remember the first time Daryl shot a walker, in front of me but still the first, It came as a second nature, so easy. Even though I could never do it myself, I wanted to shoot a gun or knife a walker perfectly in one just to get his attention. I ,as many others were, was scared shitless around him. He could've killed me in one, and Sophia.

Something always drew me towards him. He's attractive, yes. But, thats not it grace and love he gave his weapon, cleaning it constanly, everyday. He uses it to make sure walkers don't harm the camp. He hunts with it too, keeping us away from starvation. I didn't even know that there were that many squirel in the world.

"Carol! Stop your damn daydreaming and and start 'scavenging' around here! See what we can find for Lil' ass kicker!" He shakes me out of my trance.

"Sorry, on cloud nine."

"What?"

"Away with the fairys?"

A blank look is recieved on my part.

"I wasn't paying attention to the world thats gone to shit." He nods in understanding.

"Now lets find some stuff for Lil' ass kicker." He trys to get me to move along.

I find nothing, of use anyway, but I saw some condoms and because you can never be too sure with Glenn and Maggie, I packed pregnancy pills and tests. You never know.

"Why you needin' those?" He asks.

"Glenn and Maggie." Thats all the information he needed in the world, that I know of, because he turns around and goes looking for supplys.

"Find any food, woman?"

I shake my head.

"Nope, nadda, zippity do- dah!"

"Great." He whispers sarcastically. "So... what ya'll been doin'?"

"Daryl Dixon are you tryin' to make small talk?" I ask.

Not normal.

"Whatever."

He walks deeper inside the store, obviously upset.

"Daryl, I'm sorry. Plea-. Daryl! Don't walk away from me during the zombie apocalypse!" I yell.

"Do ya wanna get killed here? Walkers still have ears y'know. They'll hear ya! So, stop yellin'!"

"You sound just like Ed. You can't tell me what to do."

"I don't sound like that bastard, I have never ever even thought 'bout hittin' ya eva!" He argues. I've never heard that before.

"Oh come on, tellin' me what to do! Ed talk is arising around you and one fatal day you'll be just like him!" I yell.

"Guys!"

"I can never do anything around you. Even when I want to do it SO bad!"

"Guys!"

"Maybe I don't want ya to get killed. Ever thought 'bout that."

"Guys! Carol! Daryl!"

"What is that noise?" I'm pissed but thats making me madder.

"ME! GLENN! GET YOUR ASSES TO THE CAR AND MOTORBIKE NOW!"

"Whatever Chinaman!"

"Korea! I'm Korean! Not Chinese!"

"Anyway, calming down. We have to go theres a herd up a head. Better get going before they reach us here."

We nod and walk outside. I hold on tighter then usual when riding back, hoping to hurt him in someway. Like he does to me.

When we get back I push past everyone, I'm in NO mood to talk right now.

"Carol? Whats wrong?" Beth asks.

"Nothing! Oh god, nothing! I'm fine, just peachy." I yell sarcastically.

I rush into my cell and collapse onto the bed.

Why? Hm... Why does he have to be so friggin' irratating! And amazing at the same time!

I sound like a thirteen year old girl!

I hear his footsteps come into my cell.

"What do you want, Daryl?"

"Nothin'. Just waitin'."

"If your waiting for an apoligy then get out. You should apoligise not me."

"What? You brung up the Ed subject!" He protests.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for that but... nothing."

"What? You want ME to say that 'I'm sorry' when you brought it up. And yelled at me first. You should say sorry."

He's not wrong, but he is.

"Can we just FORGET this?" I ask.

"Fine. I'll be huntin'."

"Can I come?" I ask.

I'd never intrude normally but any excuse to see him shoot his arrow is a VERY good one.

**Fin! What'd you think? It's a little OOC I know but thats just something I wanted to put in there. **


	2. B- Brain

_**I donnot own TWD (The Walking Dead) or Caryl x**_

_**Wish I did though. x BTW: These aren't the actual words or what happened exactly. Just parts. x**_

_**And lastly but not least... Check out Future Mrs. Grimmes ('s) story 'Trying to Survive' and review her story. Shes a great writer so you should read! x After you read this of corse. x**_

_**Brain **_

_**Daryl P.O.V ( **__This'll be hard for me _**x**_**) **_

_**CDC (Season 1, Episode 6) **_

_What the fuck? _

"What is that?" Andrea asks.

"Test subject 19." The Jenner guy tells her.

I'm too pissed to care but, what the fuck?

"Watch. Find out." He continued.

Black starts to spread through 'Test subject 19's' dead corpse.

It/ he/ she starts to move making a 'moaning' motion with its mouth probably meaning a walker is now them.

"What's that little red part?"

"Their 'new life'. The life they used to have is gone. Memorys, thoughts, emotions and worse words. They can never tell us anything. The only way we know the difference between this and us is that we can talk and fight. They can kill. They can 'breath'. They're back. Back as bad."

A shot goes through the head.

"What was that?" Someone asks.

"He shot test subject 19." Andrea tells them.

God, now this is a weird feeling. I hope that Carol will never become one of these. Ever. That's odd. Never thought that before.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here."

"You'll never get through there y'know? Steel, made to keep away the most powerful rocket launchers in the world. Which are kept here."

_Again. What the fuck?_

"We're gonna be blown to bits?"

I tune out desperatly trying to break this door. I only ever hear Carols cry...w

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!"

Breaks my heart and I pound harder on the god damn door.

I pray (which I don't do a lot of) that it'll open. That way Carol, Sophia and I can get out of here alive. When did I start carin' 'bout Carol, or Sophia.

_What the fuck? _

Finally!

"Come on! Lets get out of here!" I yell and I run as fast as possible away from the room we'd currently been trapped in.

Two minutes later we're at the window and desperatly tryin' to break it again.

"Rick, I have something that might help." Rick turns to look at Carol as she says this.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file outta do it." Shane tells Carol. **(I had to put that in. Laughed my ass off.) **

She pulls a hand- grenade from her bag and hands it to Rick.

"When I washed your jeans on the first day of camp I found this in your pocket."

We all run from the window as he opens the cap. A crash is heard, I wasn't lookin' okay, and when I look back the windows smashed. We take our chance and run out where walkers are, well, walkin' and while runnin' we take 'em out.

God, how I wish that Jenner didn't whisper somethin' to Rick. Been trying to figure out what he might of said. I can't think...

"Be careful out there." - No

"Make sure you live."- God no.

"Take good care of your group"- ? (Don't know where that one came from.) Hell No!

What is it?

All I know is that I never want what happened to his wife (Test subjet 19) happen to Carol.

God what the fuck is wrong with me. Why am I thinkin' 'bout Carol?

Damn, woman.


	3. C- Crossbow

**I donnot own TWD (The Walking Dead). **

**This one was harder for me because I based it on a sentence and a word. The sentence was **_'It felt good to have him so close to me. I felt safe. Better then when I was with Ed. If only he could do this everyday..."_

**The word was...**

_**Crossbow. **_

_**Carol P.O.V **_

_Just ask him dammit! He'll say yes. _

**Maybe he won't! **

_Shut up, Carol. He will say yes. Its you. _

**Shut up conscience! He might not. So stop giving me mixed messages. **

_Just ask you wimp! _

**Hey! That was un- called for! **

_Who gives a shiiit? Not me thats for sure! ASK! _

**Fine. But, your not right! **

_Sure I ain't. _

**Now you sound like Daryl, conscience. **

_Just ask. _

"Hey, Daryl. Can I ask you something?" I walk up to the guard tower which he's about to enter.

"Sure. See ya Rick."

"Oh, hi Rick. Didn't see you there." I try sound innocent but I can tell that Rick sees right through it.

"Kay. Gonna be... doin' thangs."

"So, what'd ya wanna ask me?" He asks and we walk up to the guard tower.

"Its kind of awkward. You might say no."

"What is it?"

"You wanna screw around?" I joke.

"Alright. Later." He catches my bluff and makes it his own.

"Okay, my real question is." I'm nervous.

"Well, spit it out."

"Canyoutechmhwtwouseyourcrosbo?" I mumble.

"What?"

"Its pardon!" I say happily.

"Okay! Can you teach me how to use your crossbow?" I ask.

"There it is! Sure, after my watch we'll go to a room or in the forest where we can practice."

"Sure. Great! Thanks, Daryl!" I sit on the edge of the watchtowers window.

"Thats aright."

"So... need any help out here."

"What is it?"

"Hm... nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"Its not something I can tell. I can shout it! It might sound mad. So don't think any less of me when I do this."

"What?"

"This." I stand up and walk to the railings.

"YES! FINALLY!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

_Told you. _

**Shut up. **

"That it?"

"No."

"Finish."

"Thanks, Daryl."

"WOAH! I'M GONNA LEARN HOW TO SHOOT DARYLS CROSSBOW! Now I'm done."

"Finally. Took a while."

"One more thing."

"What now? I swear if you wanna tell people that I'm soft 'cause I let ya use it then you can go to hell."

"No. Two second hug?"

"No."

I steal it anyway.

"Sorry. See ya!"

"Damn, woman."

XXXX(LINE BREAK)XXXX

"Kay so you just let go now."

"I feel like I'm doing somethin' wrong."

"Nope. Just your footing is a bit off."

"Oh how do I stand then?"

"Like this." He shows me how moving my feet a little forwards.

"What about my hands? They don't feel 'in the game' as some people USED to say."

"Relax." He wraps his arms around me and positions my hands a little to the left.

"Now let go."

I do so and I miss by a long shot.

"This is the one hundreth time I've failed!" I cry.

I feel like giving up but the fact he's taken all this time to show me how to use his crossbow makes me think differently.

"It took me ages to learn. You just need practice." His arms haven't left my arms yet. Neither of us have even moved to rechive the arrow.

He finally go to get the arrow and returns two seconds later with it in hand.

It felt good to have him so close to me. I felt safe. Better then when I was with Ed. If only he could do this everyday with me. I'd feel better then the world.

"How 'bout we try one more time then we do more tomorrow?" He suggests.

"Okay. Just so frustrating."

"I can sense it is."

He places the bow back in my hands and puts his arms around me again.

Thats better.

"Let go now." I do so and...

It hits the target dead in the centre!

"I did it! Thank you!" I hug him in the moment but I pull back as soon as I realise that Daryl doesn't do hugs.

"Thats alright." Its awkward.

"Thanks-"

"Stop sayin' that."

"Sorry."

XXX(LINE BREAK) XXX

"Heres your dinner. I know you don't like eating with eveyone else so I thought we could eat at the guard tower tonight?" I suggest. He nods and takes the _small _offering I give him.

"Sorry theres so little of it there. But, foods hard to get now days."

"I'll go huntin' in the mornin'." He tells me.

"Thanks for-"

"Stop sayin' that. No worrys."

"Not that. Thanks for not giving up on me. Most people would've."

"Thats alright. Gotta do somethin' 'round 'ere why not help ya."

"Again, I know it annoys you but thanks!" I cry.

"Urg! Shut up 'bout it. No need to be worryin'. It was no trouble. Gawd."


	4. D- Dad

_**I donnot own TWD (The Walking Dead). Just got back from holiday and this popped into my head. Back in England. Bye, bye Ireland. **_

_**Dad **_

_**Daryl P.O.V**_

_"Wedding. Ha! People actually think weddin' s last. God, how I wish I could tell 'er the worlds gone to hell. Marriage won't help ya. Nothin' will. 'Cept survival skills." _I think bitterly in my head.

"Daryl? Why so bitter?" Its like she can read my frickin' mind. Damn, Carol.

"Weddin'."

"She wants this. He thinks the same as you. Weddings won't make him love her anymore. But, it makes her happy and he wants that as much as you do." Carol explains.

"So..."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Mary- Kate." I ask.

"You and him aren't that different. He wants me happy, so do you. Think about it. You and Rick the two dads. Now chained in family. Ricks now my father in law. But, you'll always be my dad, my daddy, so with mama always my mammy and Ashley and Vayda, my sisters. Sure twin with Ashley but Vayda is my baby sister. Dad, I love you but a wedding means something to me. Enjoy it, please."

"Fine. For you."

"And Carl?"

"No."

"Daddy." She presses.

"Fine. For Carl too. Think 'bout that Mary- Kate Dixon and Carl Grimmes. Now Mary- Kate Grimmes and Carl Grimmes. Twenty year ol's, married in the zombie appocolipse."

"God fourty- eight. How does that feel dad?"

"Don't speak 'bout my age!"

"Sorry, but,when did you know that you loved mum? For sure?"

"When you were born. Your the oldest out of you and Ash. When you were born 'bout two minutes 'fore her. Saw your lil' face. Thought 'God, I'll be 'ere with 'er and 'er mama for a long time comin'."

"Good."

"Time for the husband and wifes first dance." Maggie, looking heavily pregnant, tell us all.

"Great. Come on daddy, come watch us." I get up from one of the prisons tables and I go to watch them. They've made a lil' dance floor. Not much. Just pushed some tables outta the way of our asses, correction. I pushed them and I have to push them back after today. When I have to do watch...

"Wheres Carl?" Mary- Kate asks. "He's supposed to be here. Guys, where is he?" Wheres that son of a bitch? Wheres Carl? Man, I sound like Lori.

Rick speaks up.

"Took watch for a few minutes."

"Get him back here please."

Shes his little girl, always.

Spoilt, but his little girl, always. Whiny, stubborn, irratating, spoilt and in love with Carl.

"Kate?" Its Carl, he makes his way towards her and kisses her head.

"Where were you?"

"I wanted to make sure NO walkers came and ruined this."

"NOW, its time for the husband and wifes first dance as a married couple." Maggie exclaims, happy he made his way here.

"Care to dance."

They make their way to the middle of the floor, moving in close.

_If they get any closer I'm gonna put an arrow in his head. _

"Daryl." Carol scolds.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Why, woman?"

"'Cause its OUR daughters wedding. They have to be close. Especially when dancing."

"Whatever."

"Don't do that. Not today. Its supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Of our lives. She has been scared of life for twenty years. When Ed forced me to leave her at twelve years old because she was our daughter and not his. One night stand because I was angry at Ed, it lead to twins being born. Then we met again. Two years after being here, in this prison. We found a fifteen year old set of twins. Our daughters. She fell in love with Carl, got him over Beth. Shes not scared anymore. Because she has you, me, Rick, Carl and Ashley to protect her."

"So... I am happy. Not so happy with the closeness they have right now."

"Their newly married. Let them be close. They'll get sick of each other. Look the songs ended and their still dancing. Like their the only two people in the world. Sweet. Doncha think?"

"I'm a man, nothing is sweet."

"Ow, he just fell over."

"Sweet."

She slaps my shoulder. "Sh... shes just fallen too. What in the name of god? Oh wait their gettin' back up. Laughing." She smiles at me.

Beth goes to sing that parting glass song she sang on the first night here.

"The father daughter dance. Payback for catching Glenn and I in that guard tower, Daryl. Revenge." Maggie tells us all, using a snarky tone when she says revenge.

"I ain't dancing." I tell her.

"Oh, yes you are." Mary- Kate tells me, draggin' ma ass to the dance floor.

"C'mon, Daryl. Wouldn't wanna disappoint this girl. Your daughter. My wife." Carl jokes. I scowl at him and Beth starts singing.

"See, daddy. Not so hard. Easy, fun."

"This is hardly fun."

She hugs me, I tense up.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being there."

"What?"

"When Carl and I weren't together. Weren't close. You were there."

"So was your mama. She was there more then I were."

"I know. But, your my dad. You protected me."

"Still am."

"No your not. Carl is. Your free now, well from me, you still have Ashley and Vayda. Still can't believe you and mama called her after the girl in 'My girl' good movie though."

"Naw, Carl'll never protect you. I always will."

"No, Carl is. You can focus on Vayda and Ash."

"Naw, your my baby girl. Not his."

"Why are you so caught up in me? Focus on the others."

"Can't seem to let you go. Scared."

"What?" She seems shocked.

" 'M scared."

"Why?"

"Mighten leave. Carl and you leave me. Leave here. Die."

"Won't leave. Ever. You're stuck with moi! Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Does Carl really love me?" She seem upset and concered. Worried he might leave. Where I don't know.

"Yeah. He does."

"How do you know?"

"Just do. He loves you, came to me for my permission to marry you. Didn't need it, but he did. Even asked for my frickin' permission to ask you out. Crazy man."

"I love him, daddy."

"I know you do. I know."

"Beth has finished."

"I know she has, I know."

"'Cuse me." Its Rick. "May I dance with my daughter in law please?"

"'Corse." I go back to Carl to talk.

"Hey." Carl greets me.

"Y'know I ain't one for small talk and that crap so I'm gonna ask you this one time. Alright?"

"What is it, Mr. Dixon?" He asks.

"Call me Daryl for the last friggin' time and... Do you love Mary- Kate?"

"I just married Kate. I love 'er. Trust me. Hence the married part."

"I know. She worried though. 'Bout you lovin' 'er. Shes my girl. Don't go leavin' 'er or hurtin' 'er. Wouldn't live with myself if I let 'er marry a aldultrer."

"I'd never cheat or leave. Ever." I nod and he goes to dance after Rick.

"Dad?" Its Ash.

"Hey."

"They look happy. Don't they?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah."

"Will I ever find that dad?" She asks.

"Your only twenty."

"I've never even kissed anyone dad. Let alone get married. I'm gonna be a fourty year ol' virgin aren't I?"

"Hey, this is the walker takin' over if it was the normal world I'd tell you to get off yer ass and get laid but its not right anymore."

"Dad, will I ever find love like them or you and mama?"

"Yer, you will. Some lucky bastard'll snap you up quickly." I joke.

"Go talk to him."

"Who?"

"One of the survivours from Woodbury. Whatever his name is..."

"You mean Cory?"

"Yeah. Go on and talk to 'im."

"Thanks daddy." She rushes off to go 'nd talk to 'im.

"Waitin' for Vayda, Daryl?" Rick asks me, I turn in his direction.

"Pretty much yeah."

"Don't have ta look very far. That five 'ear ol' adores you. Much like Judith does. Judiths only seven, still understands that you adore her and she adores you. Knows you have others to take care of. One or two less now. Vaydas been waitin' for you with her mother. Half an hour I think shes been up for."

"She needed her rest."

"I'm sorry 'bout her by the way."

"Not your fault that walker decided to take 'er finger off. Wedding finger too."

"Wrong hand, right finger."

"True. Wrong hand."

"Still. Sorry 'bout her. Shes a good kid."

"Five. Rick. Five. Didn't deserve it. Didn't protect 'er 'nough. Too busy on the weddin'."

"Don't put yourself down. Three daughters is a LOT to handle. Don't beat yourself up 'bout she is. Turn around." I do so and I see her running up to me, arms wide probably yelling around 'daddy!'

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! CATCH ME, DADDY!"

I caught her in my arms and I lift her up, turning back to Rick.

"Hello, darlin'." He cooes and she grasps his hand with her disformed one.

"What happened there?"

"Walker."

"But, you're tough. You survived." He's makin' 'er feel better.

"'Cause I'm a dixon. I not scared a nothin'. 'Cept death."

"All scared a that. But, your a tough dixon. Coulda given your dad a run for his money."

"Coulda... I still can uncle Rick."

"Yeah, you can. Feel alright?"

"Can't even feel my finger." She jokes.

"Feels numb. Not sore."

"So its still not a booboo?" He jokes with 'er.

"Noooo... I'm not a baby. No booboos. 'm not two or three."

"Really? How ol' are ya then?" He pretends to think 'bout it.

"FIVE!" She exclaims. She looks at her hand as if it scares her.

"Don't like this thing. Wanna take it off."

"Looks like it already is." Rick mutters so she can't hear him.

"Wanna have this bandage off. Can I?"

"Maybe."

"Just a stump."

"So... could hurt."

She nods and looks at it again.

"Vads?" Rick asks her.

"Yeah."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothin'"

"Yeah there is." I say, finally joining in on the conversation.

"What is it?"

"I broke a nail!" She exclaims sadly.

We laugh at her sudden outburst. I put her down and she runs off to go find Mary- Kate. She joins her and Carl on the dance floor and she dancing around, holdin' their hands and laughin'.

I decide to eavsdrop a little.

I only ever hear.

"Hi, honey, hows the hand?" Mary- Kate asks her.

"Broke a nail."

"No!" Mary- Kate seems actually un- happy 'bout this. Only a nail.

"Gonna have to grow it back out won't we?" She asks her, leaning down. Carl follows her and he kneels down to face her as does Mary- Kate.

"Why worry 'bout a nail? Worry 'bout a finger." Carl jokes around, making amusment creep into his voice letting her know he didn't mean to offend 'er.

"'Cause, mature things you... wouldn't understand..." She jokes around too.

"Try me. Jus' got married. I'd understand."

"Even when 'Walkers' have taken over. I still wanna look nice."

"See! I understand!"

"I'm gonna go see mama!" She yells and runs off to find Carol.

"I love ya, Carl Grimmes."

"Love ya too, Mary- Kate Grimmes."

"So... so... SO glad that the walker apocolipse happened sometimes." This is SO mushy.

"Daryl? Daryl!" Rick barks.

"Wha?"

"I'm gonna ignore that you were jus' starin' at my son and daughter in law and focus on the fact that in a year or so you're gonna be a grandad."

"Do ya want ya son dead? 'Cause you seem to be ASKIN' for it."

"Sorry. But, grandaddy Daryl. Actually, daddy Dixon is unknown too."

"Shut up."


	5. E- Excited

_**I donnot own TWD (The Walking Dead) or Caryl x**_

**_E- Excited _**

_**3rd Person**_

"How's it going, down there?" Carol asks Daryl from the top of the stairs as he's grabbing his crossbow to go out on a run.

"Just fine, how's it up there?" He asks.

"Great! Just put Judith down, gave her a bottle, had a good nights rest and now I'm free to do whatever- I-want!" She excitedly says.

"Lucky you." He says.

"What are you gonna do after the run?" She asks.

"Come back here."

"Seriously!" He glares at her as if to say 'Why?'.

"Alrigh' I'm gonna go on watch why?" He asks.

"Can I watch with you?" She asks. He nods. She runs down the stairs to walk him out of the prison and into a car. Rick doesn't want to bring his motorcycle because he says it'll cause too much noise.

"Thanks." He says after they reach the car.

"No problem."

He goes to get into the car before she asks:

"When are you doing watch?"

"Soon as we get back." He informs her. She smiles.

"Great! Excited." She states. When she walks off he can't NOT say these words.

"Damn, woman."

* * *

When he gets back, that's when it all shows. He asked Rick to tell Carol that his watch is now. To which Rick asked why. He simply said she wanted to take it with him. As if rehearsed and remembered Ricks face changed from confusion to understanding and knowledge.

Daryl walked to the watch tower and saw a small, knitted blanket sitting there with two small plates of food, covered in cling film to keep bugs away, or that's what he thought it was for.

"Daryl?" He heard her say. Daryl turned to see her smiling.

"This why ya were excited?" He questioned. She gave him a cheeky smile in response. To which he shook his head at, looking to the floor so she wouldn't see the smile creeping to his face.

"Lil' bit." She finally answered.

"You like?" She asks. He turns back around to look a the blanket and plates. Then back at her.

"What is this for?" He asks.

"You like?" She repeats.

"I need to know what its for first." He tells her.

He can see that she's getting frustrated. So he stopped talking.

"You like?" The smile disappeared from her face and became a worried look of regret.

"Yes, I like." The smile reappeared, but bigger and happier. Less cheeky.

"Now tell me why?" It came out as a question rather then a demand. Like he'd wanted it to be.

"Because."

"Of?"

"Because stay safe." He's kind of lost.

"Stay safe?" He questions.

"I- love- you." She spaces it out. That's when it clicks. When she was holding Judith in her arms when they were talking just before Daryl left with Rick and Michonne to get Glenn and Maggie from Woodbury. They'd said stay safe as a code word for 'I love you'.

"Stay safe to you too." It's the only thing he can stutter out right now, she knows he's not good with feelings and relationships so she doesn't pester him to say the exact words.

"No, I can't say that." He tells her.

"What?" She asks, confused and a little hurt.

"I- love- you too." He stutters out.

She smiles even wider again. If that is even possible. She motions to the blanket and food and he sits down.

"Now, I had ONE more little thing to add, but I can't remember what it was. That or Glenn and Maggie took it 'cause they are pissed out of their heads. No lie." He chuckles.

"No lie?"

"None of the sort."

* * *

"Hey, Rick. Have you seen Carol?" Beth asks with Judith in her arms.

"Last time I saw her she was in the watch tower."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Beth walked out of the prison towards the guard tower in hope that she was there, Judith was being fussy and Carol would know what to do. When Beth saw her she went to talk to her before she saw Carol and Daryl huddled up in a blanket doing what she could imagine was cuddling. Daryl doesn't do hugs why do cuddles?

Guess that's why Carol was excited earlier on.


	6. F- Family

_**I donnot own TWD (The Walking Dead) or Caryl x**_

_**Family**_

_**Carol P.O.V **_

"Hey." One of the Woodburry survivor's, Robin, greets me and sits on one of the benches by me while I'm folding the laundry.

"Hi."

"So what you doing?" She asks in what I know is boredom.

"Had a fight?" I ask.

"Yeah, can you believe he's angry at ME for this." She asks in disbelief.

"You told YOUR best friend slash husband, Barney, you were infertile. Than now you tell him that the new little girl who was two who we found with a dead family crying her eyes out for her mother is yours and his from when you spent the night together before you were married. I wouldn't say angry, surprised yes. Not angry." I tell her.

"Shocked Barney normally goes weird." She mumbles and laughs.

"If you think he's angry than you're wrong." I tell her.

"How so?"

"Look behind you."

"Why?"

Barney, her husband, is playing with the little girl, Clara, with a big goofy smile on his face as if he would be looking at a new born.

"Just turn." She does and Clara comes running over with her father chasing her.

"Mummy!" She squeals and laughs as her mother picks her up holding her close to her side.

"Clara, this is Carol. Over there behind her is her daughter Mary-Kate, to the stairs next to her is her father, Daryl. Than on the other side is her boyfriend, Carl Grimes. Their twenty years old, right?" She asks me. I nod.

"Yeah. Look Daryl's coming over. Lets say hi." Clara exclaims. Sweet.

I turn to see him right behind me almost. I wait for him to be next to me before resuming the folding I was occupying myself with.

"Hi Daryl. This is Robin, Barney and Clara." I greet him not looking up.

I see him nod at them through the corner of my eye.

"I have to go on watch now, so if ya need me, that's where I'll be."

I look up to smile at him and peck his lips.

He smirks in satisfaction before walking off.

"Mummy, I wanna go say hi to Mary-Kate." Clara tells her before Robin sets her down.

"Don't bother her." Robin tells Clara and holds her hand.

"I won't. Right Carol?" She smiles a giant cheeky smile.

"No. Go say hi." I say to her before leading her towards Mary-Kate and Carl. He seems to notice us and tells Kate.

She walks over with him.

"Hi there." She greets us.

"Hi I'm CLARA!" She squeals.

"I'm Mary-Kate and this is Carl, my fiancee." She tells her and Clara steps over closer to her obviously wanting her to pick her up.

She doesn't get the hint so Carl picks her up.

"Oh! You wanted to be picked up." She covers her mouth and smacks her forehead. "I'm so dumb." She jokes.

* * *

**_3 months later._**

_**3rd Person.**_

"Carl Grimes do you take Mary-Kate Kelly Dixon to be your wife? To have and to hold, until death do you both part." Barney asks him.

They asked Barney to be the minister because they got really close over the course of the three months he had been there. Hershall had already read a prayer and Robin had, finally, found Mary-Kate a dress.

"I do."

"And Mary-Kate Kelly Dixon do you take Carl Grimes to be your husband? To have and to hold until death do you both part." He asks her. Mary-Kate has the biggest smile you could ever see. Getting wider if that's even possible.

"I really really do." She has happy tears rolling down her face.

"With great pleasure I now pronounce you man and wife, Mary-Kate and Carl Grimes. You may now kiss her, again." He cheekily adds.

Daryl and Carol sit with pride and love for their daughter while little Clara sits next to them, happier than ever seen.

Later on the first dance and 'party' took the minds off of tons.

"Congratulations Mrs. Grimes." Robin says to her when its the mother and father of the brides time to dance. Carol and Daryl had taken their place there, Carol happily. Daryl, not so much.

"Thank you Mrs Stinson." She jokes around.

"Can you do Barney and I a favor? And your mother, kind of for your benefit too. We asked Rick to pick us up a camera and photo printer and some frames. We want to get some photos and stick them up around. Make it brighter around here. We're getting photos of everyone. We need a **family **photo. So of you, Carl and Rick. Carol, Daryl, Maxy, Vayda and you. Y'know because their your parents and twin sisters. It's logical. Some of Barney, Clara and I. Just tons. Will you take some of you and Carl right now for us?" She asks.

"Sure. Where do we go?" Mary-Kate asks.

"By the little path with some grass behind it. We have fenced it too, so no walkers in there. Grab Carl and I'll show you."

Mary-Kate goes over to where Carl and Rick are talking by the corner of the 'dance floor.'

"Hunny, Robin wants to take picture, so come on." She leads him to where Robin said.

"Wow, they really did fix this up huh?" He asks and she smiles, leaning up against his arm.

"I know. Lets go take some pictures." She says and walks over to Clara and Robin. Who are waiting for them.

"You're here. Quick. Stand by the fence but around a foot closer. Great. Ready? One two three!" She takes the photo and they change into another position

"Great," After another few photos Clara joins in with them. Carl makes sure shes not near the fence. In case of walkers from no where.

They take more photos before Carol, Daryl and Rick step out and over to Robin.

"What's going on out here? The husband and wife need to be back inside." Carol tells them, Vayda and Maxy run out after Robin explains her idea about brightening up the place and she 'shoos' Carl away in order to get a family photo of Carol, Daryl, Mary-Kate, Maxy and Vayda.

"Carl join, take Vayda and hold her while standing by your wife." She instructs him and he does as he's told.

* * *

"Shut up!" Carol scolds Daryl for his comment at a very **inappropriate **time. Lets just say she wrinkled her nose.

"What? It's true!" He defends himself.

"Telling your daughter that she was conceived at Christmas time because you got 'lucky' is pretty sick." She carries on scolding.

"Whatever. The truth is at least there. Be happy I didn't say in a movie theater, that's sick."

"Oh... we said we'd never speak of that!" She exclaims.

"Who's sick now?"

"Still you." Robin walks past commenting.

"Sure I am. I stated a fact! Thank you very MUCH." He says a smirk slightly appearing on his face.

"God, dad, TMI much." Mary-Kate, who's behind them, comments.

"TMI?" Carol asks. Blank looks from the two parents almost make Carl piss himself with laughter. Daryl Dixon with a 'confused' look.

He'll deny it when Carl brings it up tomorrow, and Carl now can. Because Dixon's don't turn their back on family. Or so Daryl says. That redneck is goin' down.

"Y'know. T, too. M, much and I, information. Too much information. T.M.I!" She looks too proud of her explanation for her parents to judge. They'll do it tomorrow.

"Okay. Try just not, confusing us." Carol says her eyes widening at the end of her sentence, proving a point.

"Alright. Sorry." She smiles happily as she spots Vayda, dancing around without a care. It's strange how even the littlest things could make her happy, even a bunch of squiggly lines on a piece of old, worn out, crinkled paper that her youngest sister Maxy drew for her specially, out of the goodness of her heart, no strings attached.

Even a small smile from Clara. Small? What the hell is she talkin' 'bout? Clara has a big cheeky grin on her face whenever she smiles, nothing small. Even when she laughs, cheeky and so innocent, kinda innocent.

Even Robin talking about Barney made her feel happy as hell! And lord doesn't even know how long Robin could go on about Barney, even though Robin wasn't sappy and she barely ever cried also she hated people who spoke their emotions, but Robin could go on and on about Barney, maybe even just his suits! Any blind woman or man could see how much they loved each other. Even Daryl for Christ sakes! And her father hated all of the things herself, Carl, Barney and Robin hated but he showed his emotions five years ago when her five year old sister, Vayda was born. Again three years ago when her even younger sister, Maxy was born.

He was probably the sappiest chap when he told Carol he loved her. Or so Mary-Kate was told. Her mother still cries happy, joyful tears whenever she tells people. That's what Mary-Kate herself wants to be like.

Maybe that's why her parents still love each other after all these years because they're opposites.


	7. G- Girlfriend

**I donnot own TWD (The Walking Dead). Or Caryl.  
**

_**Girlfriend, Girl- friend.**_

**_Carol P.O.V  
_**

"What are you two for god sakes?" One of the Woodbury survivors, Laura asks me.

Laura's short, only around twenty four and she can sure get under your skin. Apparently she used to live in the same 'street' Daryl did. They'd never talk, until now. She's blonde and many people, and I'm is ashamed to admit it, even myself thought that Daryl and her were twin siblings. Then they, I should say she, clarified their ages. Well she did, twenty four, and Glenn got a punch in the eye, which I *also* hate to admit, I thought quite funny how it happened. Off track, and than we all took a look around their faces, I should say me. Daryl wouldn't let anyone near his face except me when I begged him for around a week. That and Laura's *such* a push over. They act like siblings though. Or she does.

"Who?" I ask, innocently.

"You and my 'brother', Daryl_ina." _She whispers the offensive part just as he walks in. Daryl would never punch a girl, but lord did I know he can shout.

"If he hears you, you won't see tomorrow." She tells her folding the current washing.

"He wouldn't do that to me. Otherwise I'll say!" She shouts to him.

"F**k off!" He yells back over and I can't help but laugh a little.

"I love you too!" She replys. "As a friend!" She adds.

"Shut up, damn annoying b****h." He mutters, just loud enough for her to hear him.

"I heard that!" She yells over.

"Meant too!" He sends a smirk in my direction and the current bench I'm kneeling on get wriggled around, causing me to fall off, taking the washing with me.

"Sorry Carol! I should've stopped shaking it!" Laura says or at least I think it's her. Daryl's shirt is in my eye view. But it smells like him. That's good.

"I think I broke her." I take his shirt from my eyes to see her pointing at me and Daryl coming over.

"Yeah, she's alive. Dunno 'bout broke." He takes my hand and hoists me up.

"I'm okay! No thanks to Laura." I mumble underneath my breath which cause Daryl to chuckle slightly.

"Thanks Daryl."

"Yeah, you can go now." Laura interjects rudely.

"Laura," I scold. "Is that any way to address your brother?" I scold again.

"Sorry." She mumbles and picks up the fallen washing.

"And don't speak that way to your elders again!" Glenn mocks and Daryl goes over, fist ready.

"Shit. Run forest run!" Laura yells to Glenn's running form.

"That escalated quickly." Laura points out.

"It did, didn't it." I say, looking at the current girl on her knees.

Laura looks up at me. "You never answered me." She tells me and stands up to face me completely.

"What?"

"What are you and him?"

"Friends."

"Really?" She asks, disapproving look on her face. "You two are the type of 'friends' who know everything about the other; the type who can communicate with one look and one gesture. You know what type of 'friends' you are?" Laura asks me. I shake my head, signalling a 'no'.

She sighs.

"Well then I can't help you. But maybe the *fact* that *everybody* here knows about you two infamous night how long ago now? Three months ago. Also *everyone* has noticed *you*. People don't get round if they don't eat as much as others. Especially because you, you eat *barely* anything and then somehow your rounder than Glenn, who eats more than anyone else." Laura states and I pick up the now full again washing basket.

"What are you insinuating?" I ask.

"That maybe that infamous *drunken* night between you two has now gonna bring you guys even closer-"

"Or it'll drive us apart?" I cut in.

"No. Bring him in, letting him know he has a *family* to care for. Maybe he'll even stop drinking. Because he won't wanna get another girl pregnant." She whispers careful in case of a passer by. You can never be too sure.

"Do you want me to go on?" Laura asks me.

"No. And for the record I didn't need you to tell me. I already know. I figured it out after I'd been ill a month after and I was late. Still both of those things but then I got... Maggie to get me a test and it confirmed it. No qualms there." I tell her and she smiles a (sorta) sad smile.

"You *have* to tell him." She whispers.

"I know. But not yet." I explain.

"Maybe instead of being his girl-friend you could be his girlfriend. And mother of his child but that doesn't count."

"Little bit, does." I forget any thing I'll ever learn about grammar to say that.

"I just dropped like seven IQ points there," Laura states and gets back to the topic in hand. "Tell him, he may be happy about. Lord knows."

* * *

**_Laura P.O.V  
_**

_"Why did I offer to do this?" _My inner self asks. _  
_

"Dunno." I whisper to my inner self.

_"Because you're a good friend? Because after you said and I quote 'He may be happy about it, lord knows' you said ' I'll tell him for you! Now'. Explained enough for you dumb-ass. _

I spot him in the watch tower and I walk up the steps leading to the top.

The only thing blocking my words to him is the glass between us. _"I hate you Carol." _

I walk loudly, careful not to startle him.

"Hi." I greet him as I close the watch towers door I had just currently entered through.

"On watch here. Go away." He tell me gruffly.

"It's important." I state.

He snorts. "Everythin' is importan' ta ya woman."

"It's about Carol." He visibly stiffens up at the mention of her name.

"She alright?" He asks, over protective mode kicking in.

"Yeah," I pause. "No." I breath out.

"What's wrong with 'er?"

"Do you even remember?" I ask.

"What?"

"The night? Drunk. Little too much wine. She does. Will for the next eighteen years." I tell him. He looks at me, clearly confused.

"Carols..." He trails off, not sure at all.

"What do ya think she is?"

"Dunno. What?" He asks, intimidated by my presence.

"She's..." I pause again.

"P-" I stop. Whats wrong with me? Why can't I say it? Carol has *always* been sensitive about this issue. Say's she's already had two children. Both died. And Daryl knew both.

"P- what?" He looks *really* confused at this point. Like he's about to pop.

"Pregnant." I blurt out. Unable to hold it for longer.

"What?" He asks, clearly taken aback.

"Pregnant." I say more confident this time.

"W-w-w- with my?" He stutters out.

"Yeah." I tell him and he manages to make a little nest for himself on the floor.

"How?"

"Well three months ago, you two-"

"No. How do ya know?"

"She took a test, and she's gotten rounder. Which can't be from eating. Because-"

"She gives her food to the others." We say in unison.

"Oh god. No. She has to hate me now." He rocks himself on the floor, hands laying flat on its surface. "I have to see her." He mumbles into the ground and stands up. "Take my watch." He tells me and hands me a handgun.

"Oh god, oh god." I hear him whispering to himself as he leaves.

* * *

**_3rd person  
_**

"Oh god, oh god." He carries on whispering to himself as he reaches where he believes she is. Which he was correct about.

She spots him and stops folding her washing, looking him straight in the eye as he walks straight up.

He doesn't hesitate to quicken his pace.

"Daryl-" she trys to talk to him as he reaches her, stopping. Chewing on his thumbnail.

"What?" He asks.

"Are you-" He cuts her off, not by shouting: but by kissing her.

After a few moments they part and she has to ask, "Why?"

"Because, that baby will be *so* loved."

That is all he needs to say.


	8. H-Hair

_**I donnot own TWD (THE WALKING DEAD) or CARYL! x**_

**_H- Hair._  
**

_**3rd Person (again!)**_

"Wait, you can't actually expect that?" Carol asks, surprised at her current companion, Lana. Who was currently bitching about her friend/ wanted boyfriend for apparent bed 'stealing'. She expects him, Chris, to move *all* of the mattresses in the prison until he finds the most comfortable for her to lay on at night so that she'd forgive him.

"Hell yeah! He stole my bed, I give him a hernia!" She proves her point by lightly stomping her foot on the ground.

"No... we can't treat hernia's anymore. You'll have to figure it out yourself."

"You made Daryl do," she pauses, momentarily thinking."Something before you said yes to going out with him!" She exclaims throwing her arms up in the air.

"Nothing. I made him do nothing. Except punching someone in the face. That doesn't count!" Carol exclaims immediately.

"Who was this someone?"

Carol shuffles, the floor looking interesting.

"The governor. But he couldn't..." Carol trails off.

"Really? And you still dated him after that?" Lana mocks, feigning shock from a 'drama' TV show that used to run probably. Lana likes to quote that kinda stuff.

"Yes and shut up. I was joking!" Carol looks back up to scold her while smiling, showing her that she was joking.

Lana laughs with her and Daryl walks past, knocking Lana in the shoulder lightly. It's there thing. Their like cousins, I refuse to use the words brother and sister to describe them because they aren't. If a brother knocked his younger sisters shoulder everyday then you'd surely get into trouble. That and they (kinda) hate each other. They wouldn't say a bad word against each other but whenever one of them comes past they would knock shoulders they're silent way of saying 'I hate you.' but with love. Bulletproof system, maybe a few bruises from a hard hit came along, nothing drastic.

"Daryl!" She moans in horror holding her head.

He walks backwards towards the duo seeing her 'injury'.

"You pulled out a few strands of *my* **hair!"** She moans again. He looks at her in fake horror.

"**Hair? **Yer frickin' **hair?** Ya felt ya had to holler my ass over here because of... yer **hair."**

"What about it?" Lana asks, looking annoyed.

"It's just a few strands! Y'all live."

"At least he didn't *ask* you to *tear* out your **hair** then cut it, only to shave it all off! Only let it grow as far as your ears before he tears it off again!" Carol exclaims, voice raising octaves and tears threatening to pour.

"Okay, Carol, you need to calm down." Lana whispers. Carol nods and Daryl puts and arm around her, pulling her into his embrace a silent 'code' to Lana saying 'go away, I wanna see whats wrong!' she takes the hint and walks off.

After a few moments Carol pulls from their embrace and finds Lana isn't there causing her to look at Daryl in what could only be a confused look.

"Went over there, cause ya were upset. She thought it were a good idea to give ya, yer space." He explains and Carol nods, going to bury her head in his chest again.

* * *

It had been hours after her little upset he asked, he was afraid she'd get upset again and yell. But she didn't, she did the exact opposite.

"What happened earlier on when Lana go a few strands of 'er **hair **pulled out?" Daryl asks, frown on his face. She lying downside on the bed so that her heads on the floor.

"Don't worry."

She tried to change the subject.

"Do you remember when I was last in this exact position?" She asks, to which he nods a 'yes' to.

"When I said I'd give birth to my brothers wife and his baby. But the embryos had just been planted."

"You words were and I quote 'my body has always worked faster then western medicine so...'" Daryl continues.

"Then when I found out I was pregnant, I met Ed. He refused to let me give up the baby and we kept Sophia. Then I had to do this position again when Maxy was born. Three years ago. We were so scared, with the Governor on our backs, we had no idea what to do. Then she was born and it turned out to be twins, even more clueless. I mean Maxy and Dylan were a handful. Still are, except now they're potty trained so we don't need diapers anymore. Which is lucky."

He chuckles lightly. Something only Carol, Maxy and Dylan can make him do. Maxy with her giant grin and Dylan with his little tough act, always looking out for his little, only by two minutes, sister like Daryl does with Carol and the two of them.

"Yeah, your right." He says in a tone that just proves his answer.

"Can you believe their three now? I mean it feels like yesterday that I was yelling at my sister to throw on a pair and go to her ex's wedding. And that was before the dead started walking." Carol asks.

"Naw. Still feels like yesterday I was yelling at Merle for calling a pregnant lady hormonal." **(In this chapter, Merle died just after Maxy and Dylan were born. I like uncle Merle okay!) **

"I remember that. I nearly beat you to death with a stick. Fun times." She puts a hand on her heart and looks up to the ceiling while Daryl mumbles under his breath.

"For you maybe." He mutters. She looks at him as if someone just snapped her neck.

"What?" She snaps playfully.

"Nothin' sweetheart!" He puts his hands up in surrender while she grins in happiness to the door.

"What?" Daryl asks, turning to look in the same direction. He came to see 'a' Rick with little Maxy, in her PJ's and slippers, grinning at them. She was fully awake and copying Rick's grin but with her cheeky twist to it.

"Hi there, look who woke up from her nap?" Rick says and walks over to their current place on their bed. He places Maxy in her mothers arms and sits on the floor reluctantly when Maxy doesn't let go of his shirts sleeve. When Maxy doesn't get her way then she cry's which make others cry. *cough* *cough* Rick *cough* *cough* Daryl *cough*. The two masculine men there cry at the little girl because it upsets them. Even Carol's tougher then that!

"Hi hun. What are you doin' up?" Carol asks her daughter who is still clinging onto Ricks sleeve.

"She saw a walker and just before it got to her she screamed and Carl shot it. Lucky that he's your son in law. If it wasn't for Mary-Kate then he wouldn't of made it. She asked him to check on her. Ain't that right Maxy?"" Rick explains and asks Maxy who just nods and buries her face in her mothers shirt.

"I'll go talk to him." Daryl says and climbs out the bed, walking out of the cell towards Maxy's cell which also has Mary-Kate and Carl inside, so that's where he figures they'll be.

* * *

When he's only half way towards the cell he hears Maxy's unmistakable squeal of delight and Carol telling her to 'sh' because 'her daddy might hear her, however her father could hear anything'. He turns only for Carol and Maxy to bump *right* into him, Carol looks at him and she smiles a guilty smile at him and Maxy gives him a cheeky, innocent smile.

"Come on, if ya wanted ta eavesdrop then ya coulda asked."


End file.
